


cancelled plans

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Cancelled Plans, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Kinky sex, Lace, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Teasing, husband and wife intimacy, silk stockings, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling. February promptsSmut: Surprise date, Stockings and Lace, Babysitter cancelledmr and mrs gold spend the night in after having to cancelle their plans for the evening.





	cancelled plans

mr and mrs gold entered their bedroom and sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he said softly shutting the bedroom door behind them.

she turned and looked at him with a small smile. "for what, these things happen. it wasn't your fault the Babysitter cancelled tonight." she shrugged. 

"and ruined our night, I know how much you wanted to see that play." he said.

"another time, she said with a sad smile.I mean I'm disappointed but..

he cupped her cheek and gently stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. "we'll try again next weekend." he said.

she met his gaze and smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that mr gold." she said smiling coly and kissed his thumb. 

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." he nodded. 

"maybe, Lizzie won't have another family crisis this time." she smiled and turned for her husband to unzip her. he took his time unzipping the dress and tenderly kissed the space in between her shoulder blades. she turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek. 

he grinned knowingly and took off his suit jacket hanging it up in the wardrobe.

"giddy is down for the night, hopefully. I should finish that book Mary Margaret recommend for our book club." she said as she flung her dress over a chair. 

he absently nodded his head leering at his own wife as she stood in the middle of their bedroom in her underthings and stiletto heels. he removed his necktie and licked his lips as he watched her undress.

"what..what were we talking about dear? he asked his voice suddenly horsed as he watched her carefully remove her thigh high stockings with the Lace trim. 

she rolled her eyes at him, "nothing important, just books." she courtly replied as she unclasp her black bra. 

her husband's ravenous eyes followed her every movement. lecherously leering at her body.as she pulled her black panties down her shapely legs and slipped into her silk negligée completely oblivious to what she was doing to him. he'd only managed to undo two top buttons of his dress shirt he was painfully hard with his erection straining against his zipper.he groaned with longing for her. 

ignoring his aroused state she sat down to her vanity table and began to removed her makeup while her husband came to stand behind her chair. enthralled by her.

"please don't forget to drop off the dry cleaning tomorrow." she asked as she took off her earrings.

he nodded his head and put his hands on her bare shoulders. she met his lustfil eyes through the mirror and wet her lips.his hand reached down in her negligée to cup her breast.

her breath caught as she stared into her husband's intense dark gaze locking eyes with him through the mirror. he pulled the thin straps of the negligée down baring her breasts. she moaned as he tenderly fondled her breasts. breathing heavily heat coiled in her core as her husband kneaded her pebbled nipples and massaged her breasts.wiggling in her chair she pulled the hem of her negligée up. her own hand slowly moving in between her thighs to touch herself while her husband watched with avid interest. she closed her eyes at the sensation of her own fingers stroking her wet folds.he gently moved her hair from her shoulder and delicately kissed her neck. she shivered in pleasure the sensation of his lips brushing against her sensitive skin making her core ache for him.slowly she pushed her fingers inside herself.moving her hips against her own hand while her husband's hand continued to kneaded her breasts.

"look at me sweetheart." he whispered against her skin. his husky tone sending shivers of longing down to her aching core. she opened her eyes meeting his dark lascivious gaze through the mirror, panting with need she tangled her fingers in his long hair pulling him down toward her and passionately kissed him.she moaned into his mouth as her orgasm washed over her. her fingers tugged and pulled in his hair as her body convulsed in pure pleasure.he nip and sucked on her bottom lip making her moan with longing for him. 

"I want you, I want to feel you inside me." she moaned against his mouth. he grinned and pulled away from her and with a absolutely filthy grin her husband crouch down before her. skillfully maneuvering her legs over his shoulders he pressed his eager mouth to his wife's wet pussy. his tongue darted out to lap up her juices.she squirmed in the chair as his tongue entered her moaning loudly she fisted her fingers in his hair jerking her hips against his face as he enthusiastically ate her out, she tossed her back squirming in pleasure as she felt her orgasm nearing.she met her own reflection in the mirror and stared back at the wanton reflection of herself, her face flashed with arousal and her heaving and exposed chest. she was completely mesmerized by her own wanton image reflected back at her. her whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm as she came again. 

breathing heavily she patted her husband hair while he remained down on his knees his tongue buried in her pussy.fucking her, 

"I love you." she moaned.

"I love too my darling." he mumbled against her sensitive skin making her whole body tingle as he drink down her pleasure.


End file.
